The Truth
by AnimeTasha
Summary: This is a oneshot,songfic the song being Good Charlote: The Truth. I had put this is already on mediaminer. I must WARN you this contains suicide, so if u dont like dont read thats why is rated R or M. This oneshot has a suprise. KaixOC


The Truth  
Disclaimer: don't any of the Beyblade characters or GC's lyrics 

Genera: tragedy, romance

Type: song-fic

Song: Good Charlotte- 'The Truth'

Kai's P.O.V

As I looked into her tear filled eyes, I could see she really missed me. I thumbed her innocent tears away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I pulled her into my embrace, once I held her I felt carm and safe. I loved her so much I wish that I didn't have to leave her side. "I love you" I whispered into her ear, she looked up at me with a smile and replied, "I love you too… Kai and I never want to leave you". That's when I knew I loved Riana; she was all I could think about… now.

Nobody ever got me, but she had be the one to get me from the start. Her pale blue eyes were the first thing I ever noticed about her, then her shoulder length black hair that stood out against her eyes, then her smile, that smile could warm the heart of those with the coldest heart, as you could tell she melted my cold heart. But the mysterious thing about her was she was only around when I was alone, I never got that but I didn't really care.

A few days latter I was in my room alone but she was not there, I just thought she had to be with her family, I could understand that but what I didn't get was why I would talk about her and everyone acted as if she wasn't real. Later I as in the garden when I spotted her, I had an idea to sneak up on her. "Got ya," I said rapping my arms around her small waist, "Kai… you gave me a heart attack" she replied trying to push me away. I didn't let go, I never would, she was my angle, that of my dearest love and I would never let her go.

"Kai… please let go I can't really breath" she said gasping for air, I let go of the girl and she tour off into the maze, "hahah you fell for it" she called back to me. "I'll get you Riana" I called back and she let out a little squeak. We ran and ran till we got to the middle of the maze, I finally got her when she tripped. I pined her to the ground and she begged for me to let her go but not this time my dearest. I placed soft butterfly kisses up and down her neck, she giggled and I smirked at her giggles. I loved her smile, her lips and everything that made her Riana.

I loved her and she loved me, I decided there and then I would show her that I loved her. After we got out of the maze she went home and I went back into the mansion I called home. That night after dinner I went to the library, where I read a bit till I got sick of the stupid war stories my grandfather loved. I got up and walked over to his old desk, and started opening random draws. When I opened the last draw I came across an old news clipping.

'One dead and other in the hospital' said the headline, I read further to find out a so-called truth. I ran down to Henderson our butler, "please tell what this is and if it is a joke its not funny" I said in a cold scared voice, "master Kai… I don't know how to tell you but that is the truth… I'm sorry," he said bowing his head. "No… it can't be… this is a lie and you know it" I replied running up the stairs to my room.

I slammed the door and through my self on my bed, I couldn't help but let my tears escape my eyes. 'No… its not true, its not… she can't be dead. I saw her today' I thought, "she just can't be dead" I screamed in rage, I then ran down the stairs and out to the maze. I ran to the middle to find her sitting on the bench, "Riana… its not true… please tell me its not true" I said in a low scared voice. "Kai… I didn't know how to tell you," she said motioning me to sit so I did.

_So here we are_

_We are alone_

_There's weight on your mind_

_And I want to know_

She place her hand on my check, I couldn't feel anything from her hand, "Kai it wasn't your fault. It just was my time to go," she said with a tear rolling down her check, "but why? I need you," I said with my own tears rolling down my checks.

_The truth, if this is how you feel_

_Say it to me_

_If this is real_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

"Kai… it's hard to explain why I held this from you" she said with more tears, "tell me I have a right to know. I can understand, I'm not a little boy remember" I said with more rage.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give it to me even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

_So this is you_

_You're talking to me_

_You found a million ways to let me down_

"Kai… I love you and you needed to know that, I never wanted to hurt you. But you have to understand I must go now" Riana said, her tears flowing freely.

_So I'm not hurt when you're not around_

_I was blind_

But now I see 

_This is how you feel_

_Just say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

_I want the truth form you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

"So your going to leave me" I said in pain, "I'm not leaving… I'm just going to wait for you in another place that's all" she said with her head hung.

_I know this will break me_

_I know that this might make me cry_

Gotta say what's on your mind 

_On your mind_

_I know that this will hurt me_

_And break my soul inside_

_I don want to live this lie_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I don't care no more, no_

_Just give the truth, give me the truth_

_Cause I don't care no more_

"So you don't love me as much as I love you" I chocked out, "Kai… I told you I loved you. Its just my time to live in heaven, in the place were I will be waiting for you" she said taking my face in her hand.

_Just give me the truth, give me the truth_

_Cause I don't care no more, no_

_Give me the truth_

_Cause I don't care_

_I don't care no more, no_

She placed her lips against mine in one more final goodbye, "its just I have no choice. If I did I would choose you every time… cause I love you now and for ever Kai" with those words she went into the light. And I saw her take one last look and said, "I will be waiting my dearest," then she was gone for good.

I sat there for half an hour to an hour thinking, then it decided to rain. I slowly walked back to the mansion; I went to my bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. 'What am I doing? I let the only person who got me go away' I thought with pain.

So I got a raiser blade and sat down on the floor near the tub, 'I'm coming Riana' I thought "here I come" I whispered as I dug it into my wrist, the pain was not as bad as the pain I had suffered back at the Abbey. It didn't go away as I pulled it out of my wrist, it burned and stung, I knew from the energy I was losing I didn't have long now. As I sat and waited for my end, all I could think about was Riana and how I could be happy with her now. And before I knew it I was gone.

Hope u liked, please review waves bye


End file.
